EDI/Unique Dialogue
During the time on the Normandy SR-2 and on certain missions, EDI will have some unique dialogue: Pre-Mission Dialogue *On Omega before Mordin Solus is recruited, EDI would say, "I'm receiving quarantine warnings about the slums where Dr. Mordin Solus runs the clinic. Anticipate resistance at the transport station." *On Omega before Archangel is recruited, EDI would say, "I have also accessed messages between mercenary groups regarding plans to deal with Archangel. There's a recruiting station at Afterlife that may have information on him." *On Omega for Samara's loyalty mission, EDI would say, "The daily death count on Omega is too high for me to pinpoint an Ardat-Yakshi's location. However, given their reputation among the asari, Aria T'Loak may have more information." *On Illium to recruit both Thane and Samara, EDI suggests seeing Liara T'Soni for more information. In-Mission Dialogue *During Mordin Solus's recruitment mission, EDI provides clues as to where to go. "The central control system is in an alcove in the center of the back wall. You can inject the cure and re-initialize the systems there." "I have located the fan controls. There are two, one on either side of the room you are in now." *When Joker tries to unshackle EDI to combat the Collectors' surprise attack on the Normandy, he grumbles at the thought of having to crawl through the ventilation system, to which EDI replies that "she enjoys the sight of humans on their knees". She quickly clarifies that it was a joke when Joker makes a concerned face. *When fighting the final Praetorian on Horizon, if the fight goes on for a while, EDI will say "Thank you for Holding. We appreciate your patience". Post-Mission Dialogue *On Tuchanka, after completing Grunt's loyalty mission, EDI will report that there have been many breeding requests for Grunt and one for Shepard too if the Thresher Maw was killed, which Grunt finds humorous. *Also on Tuchanka, after completing Mordin's loyalty mission, EDI will report that the remainder of Clan Weyrloc will either be destroyed by clan Urdnot if Urdnot Wreav is the clan leader, or that Clan Urdnot has adopted the surviving members consisting largely of Weyrloc women and children if Wrex is the clan leader. If present, Mordin will be pleased with the latter outcome. *On Omega, after recruiting Archangel, EDI will mention that the mercenary factions now believe him to be dead. If he is with you he will reply "Works for me." *Also on Omega, after recruiting Mordin, if Daniel was saved, EDI will comment that the plague has been largely removed and that Mordin's clinic is running smoothly after Daniel took over. If present, Mordin will happily reply "Excellent! Knew he could do it!" *On the Citadel, after completing Garrus's loyalty mission and choosing to kill Sidonis, EDI will say that "C-Sec is currently investigating the death of Sidonis," and that "they currently have no leads" If Garrus is in the squad, he will reply, "What a shame." On the Normandy *When probing Uranus in the Sol System, EDI will comment. Instead of "Probe launched" or "Launching probe", she will say. "...Really, Commander?" If repeated, she will sigh and say, "Probing Uranus," after which she resumes normal responses. *After the Collectors' surprise attack on the Normandy, Joker and EDI start to have more of a normal relationship. When Shepard comments on how Joker is supposedly "taking the human-machine interface too far", EDI replies by saying "what Jeff and I are exhibiting is more like a platonic symbiosis rather than hormonally-induced courtship behavior". *At some point during Shepard's conversations with Joker about the status of the ship, EDI will mess with Joker's seat controls, claiming that he "insisted on manual control". *One of EDI's "jokes" involves her stating that some of Joker's extranet bookmarks are "technically illegal in Citadel space". Mass Effect 3 Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where EDI will voice her opinions. *During Priority: Geth Dreadnought, if Tali was romanced, she interrupts Shepard and Tali's suggestive banter saying "You do not need to be circumspect. I am aware that you and Tali became physically intimate during the fight against the Collectors." To which Shepard awkwardly replies "Thank you, EDI". If Tali did not survive Mass Effect 2, then EDI will also chime in should you bring James, Javik, or Liara as your third squad member, explaining the banter to them and earning the same sarcastic response from Shepard. *During Arrae: Ex-Cerberus Scientists, after you enter the base she will say that Jacob did not recognize her, and this may be an opportunity to surprise him. Shepard says to stay focused on the mission. *If EDI is brought along for Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation, and if David Archer was spared at the end of Project Overlord in Mass Effect 2, EDI will comment that he "looks much healthier." David then says that he remembers EDI, "the Normandy computer." He apologizes for trying to upload the rogue VI code to the Normandy, and she reassures him that no apology is necessary. Spontaneous Sometimes EDI will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. Category:Unique dialogue